


樱花乱03

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	樱花乱03

荒一只手沿着他的背脊缓缓游移，诚挚地低声问他：“我可以吗？”  
“你当然可以。”对方微笑着给出了他的答案。  
逾矩的行为得到了准许，荒也就不再拘谨，他撩开一目连遮挡住伤眼的淡粉色刘海，虔诚地在他眼皮上烙下一个吻。下一个吻落在他颈侧的红色纹身上，荒放在一目连腰后的另一只手也没闲下来，不大的工夫，和服的腰带结已经被熟练地解开，丝缎的腰带滑落在地。荒扶着他的腰将他放倒在整齐地铺着锦被的榻榻米上，随即欺身压了上去。  
一目连凝视着身上的人。身上英俊的青年微微皱着他好看的眉毛，一向显得凌厉的深蓝色眼睛里现下正盛满欲望，显出几分略微野蛮的侵略性来。尽管如此，他的动作却和风细雨，手上不紧不慢地攻城掠地。这当然是一目连一手指导出来的。  
短短的这一两月间，一目连见证了一个男人在他身上迅速成长起来——毕竟再无师自通，也及不上风月场中人的一手培植。现在的荒熟悉他身上最敏感的地方，每次做的时候两方都享受。  
蘸了药膏的手指在体内抽动，深入到里面时有些陌生的胀痛。一目连稍微皱了下眉，荒立即注意到他的异常，凑到他耳边问他：“疼？”  
一目连摇了摇头，眉头因微笑而舒展：“没什么，有段时间没做而已。前几次晚上见面时都没做，隔了段时间，身体生疏了。”  
他们即使是晚上一起过夜，也有时做有时不做，关系不像是花魁和恩客，倒像是作风开放的小情侣谈着普普通通的恋爱。荒在床上很温柔，果然从善如流地放缓了手指抽动的速度，动作间还有意照顾了他体内的敏感点。熟悉的快感渐渐从体内升腾起来，一目连脸颊泛起潮红，他低低喘着气侧开头，余光却瞥见身后的门被拉开了一道缝，缝隙里露出一双好奇的眼。  
他这才意识到他们正在光天化日下偷情，但情之所至，他也已完全被勾起了欲望，因此他没空去管那双偷窥的眼睛，也不想去管。他转回头，伸出手臂，勾着荒的脖颈半支起身，主动送上一个浅浅的吻。  
他没想到，不久后等待他的会是一纸最后通牒。


End file.
